The Doppelganger Case
by puppyangel7
Summary: What happens when everyone's Doppelganger comes to town? Bonnie and Damon may gain a new perspective on how they treat each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Elena get here quick,** Caroline typed really fast and glanced at the spectacle before her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She needed Elena by her side to confirm what she was witnessing. This was like watching pigs fly and she never thought she would ever see this in her whole lifetime.

"Hey, Caroline I got here as quick as I could," Elena said breathlessly. "What's the problem?"

Caroline tilted her chin in the direction of the spectacle. What Elena saw shook her down to the core and her eyes widened. Bonnie was pressed up against a car and she was making out with Damon Salvatore.

"OMG, right," Caroline said. Elena rubbed her eyes but the image didn't change and Damon and Bonnie were now getting hot and heavy.

"Should we confront them?" Caroline asked Elena.

Elena felt like she had swallowed a jawbreaker and for a moment she couldn't speak. "No let's not, we'll just wait and talk to her without him and just get her to admit it to us."

Caroline nodded her head as Elena tried to pull her away because she felt jealous already. "C'mon Care, let's just go."

Caroline felt like slamming Elena down, she loved watching them make out for some reason and she didn't want to leave just yet. "Care, please we will ask her about it later."

Caroline stomped one foot on the ground and followed Elena.

At the Grill Elena and Caroline sat quiet, still stunned at what they had seen. Caroline broke the silence and said, "Let's text her right now to meet us here."

"Sounds like a plan," Elena said dryly.

"Ok, she says she's coming," Caroline said happily, and began to sip her soda down. "Remember to just act normal," she told Elena.

Ten minutes later, Bonnie showed up and she smiled at her friends as she joined them at the table, sitting next to Caroline. As soon as she sat down, she could feel that something was off. Caroline bit her lip before greeting her and Elena seemed to have a look in her eyes that made Bonnie's stomach do a somersault.

"So how have you been?" Caroline asked her.

"I've been fine," Bonnie responded, looking at the menu for no particular reason but to just ignore her friends' gazes.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Elena asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked up from the menu to look at Elena, who made up her eyebrows jump as she stared at Bonnie.

"No what about you guys?" she asked them as she saw them exchange a look.

Caroline sucked her teeth and turned to look at Bonnie. "I just can't believe you," Caroline said dramatically, causing some of the other customers to look their way.

"Shhh," Elena said to Caroline."

"Guys what's going on?" Bonnie said.

"You know what you did," Caroline huffed, "and you don't even feel guilty."

"What did I do?" Bonnie said as she started to think about what she could have possibly done to make her friends act this way.

"Don't play dumb with me," Caroline said.

"Elena was she talking about?" Bonnie said, hoping that Elena could enlighten her.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and said, "You tell me."

Bonnie gulped and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You are honestly going to sit there and pretend like you don't know what we were talking about."

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Just in that moment, Damon strolled in and they turned to glance at him. Elena and Caroline watched as Bonnie shook her head.

"Don't pretend Bonnie we already know," Caroline said to her.

"Know what?" Bonnie asked.

Damon perked up his ears as he took a swig of his beer, because the conversation seemed interesting. "We got you both figured out," Elena said after not speaking for a long time.

"Are you guys high or something?" she asked them and Damon chuckled as he listened intently.

"Bonnie we know what you did, but we never thought that you would not admit to it," Caroline said.

"Honestly you guys, I don't know what you are talking about."

Elena had had enough. "We saw what you were doing with him," Elena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are we or not Bonnie your friends?"

Bonnie was surprised by Caroline's question.

"Of course you guys are, but what did I do?"

"We thought Bonnie that as friends we told each other almost everything, but you thought you could fool us but guess what honey we are not fools," she said, pointing to herself and then Elena.

Damon kind of felt sorry for Bonnie as her two friends continued to accuse her and he signaled the bartender for another round.

"Okay you guys must be on something," Bonnie said, getting ready to leave.

"Don't forget to say bye to your boyfriend," Caroline said, causing Bonnie to freeze in place.

"What Caroline?" Bonnie said. She didn't have a boyfriend and her ex was all the way in Colorado.

"We thought that you would admit it by now," Caroline said, glancing at Damon, who she knew was listening to them this whole time.

"But I guess we were wrong Care huh," Elena said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What were you doing a moment ago before you came to The Grill?" Elena asked her.

"I was finishing a paper at the library," Bonnie said.

"What else did you do today, outside, against a car?" Caroline said.

Bonnie gave her a confused expression. "That's it I'm sick and tired of this," Caroline said, throwing up her hands.

Bonnie really wanted to know what she was doing. "You and Damon," Caroline pointed an accusing finger at Bonnie, "were up against a car, making out as if no one else mattered."

Damon almost choked on his beer as he heard what Caroline had just said and he let out a loud "WHAT" as he swung to look at the girls. Everyone was watching them now.

"People just eat and mind your own business," Caroline said out loud as Damon came over to them. He stood next to Bonnie and eyed Elena and Caroline. "You two must be going crazy, Bonnie and I did no such thing."

"Thanks Damon," Bonnie said truly grateful.

"I can't believe you two," Caroline and Elena said in unison.

"We weren't doing whatever you saw," Bonnie said. "How could you even think that."

"Hey," Damon said annoyed.

"So what Elena and I what were just imagining it," Caroline said.

Just then everyone stopped in their tracks and were astonished by whom had come in. Walking hand in hand, Bonnie and Damon headed straight into the bar and everyone at The Grill did a double take.

**I don't know if I will continue but let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you readers for liking this story and I must say I'm so grateful for the reviews. I had this idea in my mind for a good while now, but I was writing Bury the Hate, which I do intend to finish, but this story just kept nagging me, so I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying it. So with that, I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Damon signaled to the others with the tilt of his head that they should go now. Bonnie stood there watching the other Bonnie take shot after shot at the bar. Damon turned back and led her away by the elbow. They didn't walk far, but far enough, so that the other Damon wouldn't be able to hear.

"I can't believe you thought I would wear a pink shirt!" he said to Elena and Caroline.

"We were too busy staring at what they were doing instead of paying attention to what they were wearing," Caroline yelled back.

"I can't believe this," Elena said, shaking her head.

"We have to do something about this," Bonnie said meekly.

"You think," Damon said nastily.

Caroline started to laugh, causing the others to look at her, as she doubled over, with one hand touching her knee and the other hand poised on her stomach. She howled at one point and continued to laugh with some snorts escaping from her.

"Caroline this is a time to be serious," Elena said, but Caroline continued with her giggle fit and tears were now started to come down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, her laugher seeming to subside, "I just can't stop," she said and another loud hearty laugh came out of her.

"Okay, while Barbie here bursts her insides what do you think we should do?" Damon asked, sending Caroline a threatening glare.

"We have to confront them before problems start to transpire," Elena said. "Oh crap, Jeremy. I was supposed to pick him up from the airport today."

"Look I'm sure the child knows his way home. Why is he even coming back anyway?"

"His friend suggested that he come visit me."

"First of all Jeremy has a friend? And second even his friend is trying to get rid of him."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Elena said, biting her lip. Bonnie didn't really want to see Jeremy, so she said nothing. "Okay, let's just confront them."

Bonnie and Damon agreed that they needed to confront themselves. Caroline was on the floor now, stomping her hand against the pavement. "Okay, I think I'm done," Caroline said, getting up really quickly.

Through closed eyes and another giggle she said, "They get along and you guys don't."

"Very good Caroline," Damon said sarcastically.

"They're coming out," Damon said, and they all ran and hid behind some bushes.

"Pat better get here quick," they heard the other Bonnie say.

"Pat's a very busy man," the other Damon said.

"So are you," they heard the other Bonnie say and then it got quiet. All of them peeked from atop the bushes to see Bonnie and Damon making out. They stopped after a while and the others were surprised at what they saw in the night sky. A beautiful vibrant rainbow was against the sky along with the stars.

"I don't think you should be doing that," Damon said to Bonnie.  
"It's my gift to you. You have to admit its cool," Bonnie said. _It was cool_ the real Bonnie thought. But the only present she would give Damon was a lightning bolt to the heart.

"It's hot," Damon said, leaning in to kiss Bonnie again.

Damon and Bonnie avoided looking at each other, while Elena felt a pang of jealousy and she was also pissed that Caroline was beaming.

All of them came out of the bushes and approached the couple. Damon was tonguing Bonnie like if his existence depended on it. Meanwhile as Bonnie kissed him, she rubbed her hands through his hair and tongued him with equal fervor. Real Damon felt aroused at what he was watching and kind of curious. He turned to look at Bonnie, who was trying her best not to look at what was happening before her, and definitely dodging real Damon's glances.

Caroline moved her head in rhythm as if she was the one being kissed and mentally she was taking pointers.

Damon cleared his throat loudly but they still continued to kiss.

"Would you guys just stop?" Elena shouted at them much to everyone's surprise. When they parted they gazed into each other's eyes before facing whoever interrupted them. They stood there, looking at real Bonnie and Damon with utter shock. Damon felt uncomfortable as he saw other Damon with lipstick smeared over his face, and he could hear the Bonnie he always fought with, heart's start to beat really fast.

The other Damon quickly shielded his Bonnie behind him, and everyone was surprised by this act.

"Look we don't want any trouble," Damon said to his doppelganger.

"Neither do we." the other Damon responded.

Bonnie was stunned at seeing her doppelganger so close, but now she knew how Elena must have felt when she first saw Katherine. However she was hiding behind Damon. _Never _she thought to herself.

"How did you guys get here?" Damon said, still annoyed that his doppelganger was wearing a pink shirt.

"This is Mystic Rise right?" Damon asked.

"Ah nope," Damon said disgustingly.

"I'm-" Caroline was going to introduce herself, but she was cut off by other Bonnie as she walked from behind her Damon.

"You're Carolina, and you're Helen," Bonnie explained to Caroline and Elena.

"No Judgey, you're wrong," Damon said.

"Hey don't call her that," Damon said to Damon his nostrils flaring. Everyone looked in wonder as the two faced off and stared each other down.

He really didn't feel like arguing with his doppelganger now, so Damon stayed shut.

"You two have to get out of here," is all he said after calming down.

"We are Pat's coming to pick us up," doppelganger Bonnie said, while eyeing Bonnie up and down.

"Connie! Stop staring," doppelganger Damon said.

"Devon, I'm just shocked by what she is wearing, I would never wear a cardigan."

"You know what," Damon said, getting real close to other Bonnie, who he was surprised stepped a few feet away from him, judge your boyfriend for wearing a freaking pink shirt."

He was expecting Connie to witchy migraine him but she didn't.

Caroline didn't know why but she liked Connie and Devon already. "I'm not Carolina by the way, I'm Caroline, and that's Bonnie, Damon and Elena," she said proudly.

"And that's," Damon mocked her.

"Yeah I just figured," Connie said, "Carolina has horrible taste in clothes and you look awesome.

Caroline simpered at the compliment.

"What's Helen like?" Elena spoke up after she gained some courage.

She saw the look that Devon and Connie exchanged before Devon answered. "Well, her hair is in a pixie cut and she's," Devon struggled for the right words.

"She's weird," Connie said nonchalantly. Elena didn't want to meet this Helen, bad enough she had met Katherine and now she had to face another doppelganger. Or dreifachganger if there was such a thing.

"Connie, babe make the rainbow disappear, we don't want a meteoroglist or any scientist to think they discovered some phenomena," Devon said to her in the sweetest voice.

Connie closed her eyes and the rainbow began to disappear and Bonnie was surprised by Connie's magic.

"Well what's Carolina like?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Total party pooper," Devon replied, causing Caroline to frown.

"I hear Pat coming," Devon said to Connie.

Everyone gawked as a red Porsche came driving toward them and out stepped Matt. He was wearing sunglasses (even though it was night time) and a suit that looked expensive. "He never fails to surprise us," Connie said to Devon.

"Hey Connie," Pat said, enveloping her in a hug. He pounded Devon's fist and then hugged him, which Damon found weird because he rarely interacted with Matt. Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Elena stared stupidly and open mouthed at Matt scratch that Pat. When Pat turned around he saw Devon and Connie behind him. "What's going on?" he said, taking off his sunglasses to make sure he was seeing correctly. "You guys never told me you had twins," he surmised.

"Matt," Caroline squealed before she could stop herself.

"My name's Pat," he said, as he stayed close to Devon and Connie. "Caroline what have you done to yourself?"

"We'll explain everything Pat," Connie said, as Devon opened the door to the Porsche for her.

"You can't leave," Damon said.

"Well we have things to attend to," Devon said, winking over at Connie.

"Look let's just meet each other here at six in the morning," Devon said to all of them.

They all nodded.

"Okay then it's settled," he said happily, and ran over to the other side of the car and let himself in, but then he opened the car door again and waved good bye to them. Pat checked his suit and looked back over at the rest of them and shook his head and then got in his car and drove off.  
"I'm going to head home," Damon said as if he was sick.

"Bonnie we're so sorry," he heard Caroline and Elena apologize to her. Bonnie gave them a look, but she was tired and she didn't feel like fighting so all she said was, "I can't believe you guys, but if the situation were reversed, I probably would've done the same thing."

"We should've known better," Elena said.

"That was just so weird," Bonnie said to them, "seeing my doppelganger kiss Damon's doppelganger."

"Maybe you two can get along," Caroline suggested.

"No," Elena said, causing them to look at her. "I mean something is up. We have to do something."

"Well we will see them tomorrow," Caroline said. "Let's head home. Can you believe Matt, I mean Pat and that car," Caroline sighed.

"I don't want to meet my doppelganger," Elena groaned and she looked like she was going to cry. Caroline ignored her and asked Bonnie. "You've been too quiet," she said. "How do you feel?"

"The whole thing is strange Caroline. I wouldn't mind if I woke up tomorrow morning and they weren't here."

"Well I like them," Caroline said, started to skip for no reason. "I really like Connie," and Bonnie sent her a look as if she was offended.

"You just like her because she complimented you," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, don't feel bad you'll always be the Original one to me."

"Speaking of Original," Elena said, her eyes widening with horror, "you don't think they have their own doppelgangers do you?"

"I hope not," Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time with worry etched in their voice.

No one slept easily that night, all feeling unsettled by what had just happened. Elena got home to an angry Jeremy.

"Thanks for picking me up," Jeremy said in an icy tone.

"Jer, I'm so sorry," Elena said, swiping a hand through her hair. "How was Denver."

Jeremy hissed. "Cold," he shot back, and ran to his room slamming the door.

Elena ran after him and knocked on his door. "Jer, please I'm so sorry," she said, with her head against his door.

"I don't want to hear it," he said, and turned on the radio.

Elena sauntered on to her bedroom and sat on her bed, wondering if she should tell Jeremy what had happened, but she didn't want to worry him, so she decided not to. Taking out her diary, she wondered if she should write in it, but she didn't feel like writing in it, in fact, she hadn't written in her diary in a long time.

Bonnie went home; feeling like what had just happened was some sort of nightmare. She could sense the passion between Connie and Devon, and it made her feel weird and she wondered about their history. She also thought about how Damon was feeling. _Since when did she care?_

Damon told Stefan, who of course started to worry, his forehead already with lines and his eyes shone with anxiety. "What about my doppelganger?" he said.

"Look, Stefan," Damon said, while pouring some bourbon to the rim of his glass, "we just hope that more doppelgangers show up."

"But if Pat existed too, then the others must exist. They told you about Carolina and Helen, so the others have to exist as well," Stefan inferred.

Damon glowered at Stefan who just shrugged his shoulders. Anyway, to lighten the mood, Stefan said, "How did you feel seeing yourself kiss Bonnie?"

Damon didn't know what to say. Seeing himself do that he wondered if he could. Connie and Devon exuded love and it radiated off them and slapped him in the face.

"Just shut up," he said, drinking his bourbon quickly some spilling onto the floor. "Are you coming with us or not?"

"I'll be up bright and early," Stefan said, walking past his brother with a huge grin that Damon wanted to smack right off his face.

This time Pat and friends showed up in a blue Ford Mustang. Pat stepped out wearing a regular button-up navy shirt and blue jeans. After him, Devon stepped out, who wore a yellow polo shirt with white jeans and he stuck out his hand to Connie, who came out, donned in a leather jacket and pants.

"Seriously," Damon said when he spotted them. "I look like I'm going to go play golf."

Everyone was all smiles as the doppelgangers approached, until Stefan fell to the floor on his knees, holding his temples and crying out in pain.

"Connie stop," Devon scolded her. "That's not Steven.

Connie huffed, but stopped and said, "I can't stand Steven. He drives me crazy."

Damon snickered and his brother up, while Bonnie eyed Connie.

"I'm Stefan," Stefan introduced himself, but Connie wouldn't even look at him and now he was curious as to what his doppelganger was like.

"Sorry, I have to take a call," Pat said, excusing himself.

"Do you really want to come? I don't think you should," all the vampires heard him say.

"You can't stay here," Damon told Connie and Devon, and he tried not to look at their interlocked hands.

"It's not like we asked for this," Connie said sadly, looking at all of them, and Damon didn't know why he felt sorry for her when she said that.

"We'll help you," Bonnie finally spoke, though not really knowing how they would do this.

"We'll do anything we can," Elena put in. She hoped this meeting went fast, because she didn't want Jeremy to wake up and not find her home.

Everyone turned around as they heard the clicking of heels coming toward them. Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and especially Caroline almost fell at the sight of her doppelganger. They looked at her dumbfounded as she wore a plain black t-shirt, with jeans with tears in them (that looked like she had done them herself) and high-heeled boots that came up to her knees. Her hair had black streaks in them and she swiped her hair from her face with black fingernails.

When she stopped in front of them she said, "I don't know what I'm more shocked about, that you two," she said as if bored to Connie and Devon, "don't have your faces glued to each other or you," she said, looking at Caroline up and down. She popped the bubble gum she was chewing on and rolled her eyes at Caroline.

"I'm-," Caroline was about to say but Carolina said, "I don't care."

Bonnie got an urge to punch Carolina in the face but refrained. There was definitely tension in the air but Pat broke it.

"Hey, I'm throwing a party tonight, everyone is going to be there, so you guys want to come?" he said in an animated voice.

"Yeah, we'll come," Stefan said, making the choice for everyone all the while circumventing their surprised looks.

"Good," Pat said and everyone exchanged phone numbers. "I'll have my friend pick you guys up," he said delightedly.

Damon gave Pat the address to the Boarding House. "Tonight is going to be so much fun," Devon said, turning to Connie and pressing a kiss to her lips as everyone watched. Bonnie felt uneasy as she watched them and Damon felt things he shouldn't be feeling. He felt like he was in an episode of The Twilight Zone or some Alfred Hitchcock movie. As Pat and friends left, everyone stood there not saying a word. Caroline wished she hadn't laughed the day before, because Carolina was the one everyone should be laughing about. She didn't like her doppelganger one bit.

"I wonder what the party will be like," Damon said after a moment.

"Probably a night we won't ever forget," Bonnie said, and as she said this she didn't know how true those words would be.

**Rainbows can occur at night but they are very rare and only happen under certain conditions. Anyway, I felt like I should explain that. Sorry for this chapter being kind of long but I really hope that you liked it. The party is coming up, so what do you guys think will happen? How do you like the doppelgangers? Oh and get ready to meet some of the others. As always I love hearing from you. Ta ta and get ready for the party. I will be open to suggestions to how the characters should dress and any song choices. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I also do not own any of the songs. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading.**

**Part 1**

Damon went to the Boarding House, rushing into his room and settling on his bed. He had had enough and didn't feel like going out for the rest of the day, but he knew he wanted to buy a new outfit for the party. Anyway, his real people would be coming to the house later and then they would wait for Pat's friend to take them to the party. He didn't trust Devon and was pissed off that his doppelganger had love even if it was with Bonnie's doppelganger, and he didn't. He also knew what the others were thinking: why can't Damon be more like his doppelganger and he was sick of having to change himself for other people. At least when he was with Bonnie, she never expected anything from him and she knew what she was going to get and just accepted it. He had a lot of questions and even though he got angry at Stefan for accepting the invitation, he now felt a little bit better about it because tonight he was going to get answers. As for Bonnie, he had a plan just for her. Even though he didn't want to get up, he did and got ready for the day.

At the mall, he went to a section he never had walked into before and that was embarrassing. He looked through some bright colored shirts and settled on buying just three along with his outfit for the party and he smiled wickedly as he gave the cashier the money.

When he got home, Stefan was there waiting for him, and he hid the bag behind him like a child who had just stolen a cookie. Stefan eyed him suspiciously and asked him, "What's up?"

"Nothing brother," Damon smiled, as he zoomed past Stefan up the stairs and slamming the door to his bedroom. He took out his outfit and put the new shirts up on the highest shelf.

"Yes Stefan what do you want?" he said, before his brother knocked on the door.

"I just came by to talk," Stefan said, and Damon could hear the worry in his brother's face.

"We don't need to talk about anything," Damon said harshly.

Stefan nodded. "Fine I'm going to Elena's see you later."

At least his name is Devon and not something like Damien from The Omen or even worse Bamon. Damon didn't like the feelings that stirred when he saw his doppelganger kissing Bonnie, Connie whatever. As Damon continued to ponder over the situation he knew one thing: he didn't trust the doppelgangers. They were here for a reason and he needed to find out. He texted Bonnie to come half an hour before the others and he waited for her response and she knew what she was going to say. His cell phone vibrated and he viewed the message. **Hell no what for?**

"How predictable," he muttered under his breath and texted back. **Because it's important.**

**Isn't it always **she texted back and he sensed her sarcasm.

**Don't be so difficult. Get your ass over here. **

Damon waited for her response and wondered what the hell was taking her so long?

Bonnie felt apprehensive and she wondered why he wanted her to arrive early. She didn't know what to text back and was alarmed as she received another text from him.

**Why are you not responding? If you don't come early, I'll pick you up myself and…**

Bonnie rolled her eyes and texted back. **Fine, I'll be there.**

**That 's what I thought ** she received.

Damon showered, put on his cologne and was buttoning up his cerulean dress shirt, when he heard the doorbell ring.

Using his vampire speed, he whizzed downstairs and opened the door. He was shocked as he saw Bonnie, and he started to salivate profusely and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Bonnie glanced behind her, thinking that Damon was looking at something else. She tried to avoid his gaze and she thought _Is he even aware that he does that a lot. This was not the first time she caught Damon staring; he even did it when other people were around. _Bonnie ignored him and invited herself in. Damon stared at her as she walked in and he wondered if maybe he was starting to like her. Bonnie looked hot in a knee length red dress that showed off her curves and those black three-inch heels only accentuated her figure. Her hair was beautifully curled and long and all Damon could think about was that she looked sexy.

"Hello, Judgey," he said, making his way over to the couch where she had sat down.

"Damon let's cut the pleasantries. Why did you want me here so early before the others?

Damon could answer that question cruelly with the malevolent images that crossed had just crossed his mind upon seeing her, but he really didn't feel like getting a witchy migraine right now.

"I don't trust them," he said, his blue eyes intense as he looked into her dark green eyes.

"Well we don't really know them," Bonnie said, eyeing Damon as he sat down next to her on the couch with a thump.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Damon said and he saw confusion flash in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine," she said, trying not to look into his hypnotizing blue eyes that seemed bluer because of his shirt.

"So what do you think of Devon?" he asked her, opening his legs wider and leaning back on the couch, and he noticed how she scooted away from him.

"Like I said earlier, I don't really know him," she reiterated.

"So you don't hate him," Damon asked, taking a sip of his bourbon and settling the glass on the small table.

"Just because he's your doppelganger doesn't mean he's just like you," she said to him like a small child.

Damon thought about what she said, _um maybe she's not that judgey after all_.

"Is that what you wanted to discuss?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

Damon shook his head. "No, back to where I was going with all of this," Damon said, glancing at her cleavage quickly and then looking back at her, "is that I don't trust them. So I don't want you to trust them either."

"And you don't want to tell the others why?" Bonnie said, shaking her head perplexed by what he was saying.

"Because they're not good actors, take Stefan for instance, you tell him something and he'll just ruin the plan. Elena will tell Jeremy and he will want to get involved and Caroline is looney enough said, so I'm telling you because," _you get me _he wanted to say but instead he said, "you can keep a secret," which sounded lame.

Bonnie listened intently at what he had to say but then said, "But if you don't think we should trust them then we should tell the others."

"They won't like it and just think that I'm jealous. So this is the plan we will go to the party, you're my date, and then we will find out more about them and see what they want," Damon said really quickly hoping that Bonnie didn't hear the part where he said you're my date.

"No way," she said, getting up from the couch speedily. "Just because our doppelgangers are together doesn't mean we have to be too."

Damon got real close to her then, his face inches away from her. "Listen they need to think that we are together. They need to believe it," he said with such conviction. Damon soon felt what were like spikes invading his brain.

"Bonnie," he groaned and she stopped.

"What did you do that for?" he said, fighting the urge to pin her to the couch and show her some moves she'd never seen.

Bonnie stared him down. "For your stupid idea."

"They want something okay, so don't tell them anything that they could you know use against us."

"Who's judging now?" she said, smirking at him.

"Fine if you don't want to agree to the plan tonight, then I'll just work on Connie," he said, leaving her in the living room.

The others arrived later, Caroline wearing a slender yellow dress that looked great with her wavy blonde hair. Elena wore a spaghetti strapped coral dress, while Stefan was dressed in a black tuxedo. A sleek white limousine approached the Boarding House, and Caroline squealed with joy upon seeing it and Damon rolled his eyes at her.

When they reached their destination they looked around at their surroundings. They stood before a large Tudor house and were led in by the chauffeur. As they walked through the immaculate house in awe, they looked at the classic and elegant chandeliers overhead, the ebony flooring, and massive kitchen with enameled stone countertops.

"Where's the party?" Caroline asked.

"Oh it's not in here, its outside," the chauffeur told them. "The property sits on forty acres," he said, leading them outside. Their jaws nearly dropped when they saw the outside, which looked marvelous with trees lighted with small lanterns and to everyone's surprise silent fireworks exploded in the night sky, but they knew instantly that it was Connie, who had cast a spell so the fireworks could be quiet. A crowd of people were dancing and Caroline smiled broadly and began bobbing her head as "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry boomed from the speakers. _These people really know how to party _she thought. All of them stood there for a moment hesitant until Damon said, "It's a party people blend."

They took off in different directions, Damon looking for his target: Connie.

Caroline had found Connie and the two began to dance together as the "Wild Ones" by Flo Rida ft. Sia came on.

"Just who I was looking for," Damon lied as he sat down next to a bored-looking Carolina at the bar, in a long purple dress with spiked earring, bracelet and necklace. She was just sitting there watching the crowd.

"So," he said, waving to the bartender. Carolina didn't say anything and took out a cigarette case from her black purse. Taking out a cigarette, she offered Damon one, but he rejected her and started to drink his bourbon.

"Aren't you going to dance?" he said, and she gave him the stink-eye.

"Maybe later," she said. "I'm waiting for someone."

She and Damon watched as people danced and he noticed a swarm of people in one area. "What's going on over there?" he asked her and really hoping that she would answer.

"Oh that's just the usual," she said, blowing smoke right in Damon's face. Damon nodded as if he understood what the hell she just said.

"So, Connie and Devon," Damon said, as if bored, "what's their history?"

"They were friends first then lovers. It makes me sick," Carolina said, without explaining it any further. Damon watched as Caroline talked to Pat. Devon and Connie were all smiles and dancing. Carolina rolled her eyes and stubbed her cigarette in an ash tray. "How could they all be so happy?"

Damon didn't mean to pry, but maybe he did said, "Why aren't you happy?"

Carolina just ignored his question and texted instead. "Why aren't you here yet?" she muttered as she texted.

Damon took this as his chance and left, walking through the huge throng. He serpentine his way to the center to find Jeremy and he saw as a gaggle of girls were around him, some were even feeding him.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Jeremy said. Only in this way would Jeremy be so popular that he had a swarm of people around him. "Hey Jerome," a group of girls called. "Dance with us."

Damon made his way out, elbowing people until they left him pass and then he saw Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie," he called. "Wanna dance?"

She didn't say anything and just walked away. He spotted Connie and Devon dancing to "Glad You Came," by The Wanted. He stood there captivated by their dancing. Connie was wearing a beautiful forest green party dress, while Devon wore a garish orange dress shirt with dark blue pants. He observed how comfortable they were with each other and he saw himself happy and it made him feel weird. A slow song began to play and Connie and Devon swayed to the song, and Damon saw Bonnie past him clearly lost after having danced with Pat, and he took her by the wrist and pulled her close to his chest. Bonnie was going to fight him off, but noticed that they were so near Connie and Devon and for some reason; she decided not to say anything. They danced to "Promise," by Romeo Santos ft Usher and Damon was shocked that he was actually enjoying Bonnie's company. He looked at Devon and Connie dancing, and glimpsed that Connie was resting her head on Devon's chest as they rocked to the music. He wanted Bonnie to do that too, but he decided to not push it, so what if Bonnie was not resting her head against his chest, at least she was dancing with him, even though she was avoiding looking directly at him. After the song ended, Bonnie stepped away from Damon and began to head to the bar. "You're welcome," he shouted after her.

Bonnie sat down, after dancing with Damon she needed a drink and as she drank, she looked at Carolina, who was swirling her finger around the rim of her glass. Carolina glared at her and Bonnie averted her gaze.

"So you and Damon," Carolina said and Bonnie was taken aback that she was being spoken to. "How's the relationship?"

_Talk about forwardness _Bonnie thought. "What Damon and I have," Bonnie said, recalling her talk with Damon at the Boarding House, "is indescribable, inexpressible," Bonnie said, trying to sound cheerful.

Connie parted from Devon to go to the bathroom to freshen up. "Hey," Jeremy said to her. He had finally made it to the party using an app that could locate Elena.

"Hey," Connie said.

Jeremy surveyed, who he thought was Bonnie and thought that she looked stunning. "Ever since I came back, all I could think about was talking to you," Jeremy explained, smiling a little. "What I did with Anna was wrong," he said, biting his lower lip.

"You mean Vanna," Connie corrected him.

Jeremy blinked confused and then cast her a wan smile. "Whatever you want to call her, but I just wanted apologize."

Connie nodded her head, as Damon pulled Jeremy by the collar of his shirt.

"How the hell did you get here?" Damon said furiously.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Jeremy said, standing up to Damon.

"That wasn't Bonnie," Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Yes it was," Jeremy said, looking at Damon as if he were crazy.

"Didn't you notice anything strange when you got here?" Damon questioned him.

Jeremy thought nodding his head. "Yeah, everyone wanted to talk to me."

"You didn't find that strange?" Damon said, his eyes popping out his head.

Suddenly someone bumped into Jeremy.

"Sorry ," Jeremy said.

"Hey no problem," the guy said, turning back and both pair of eyes widened as Jeremy saw the spitting image of himself.

"What's going on?" he heard himself say.

"Jeremy," Damon said, "meet your doppelganger."

"I'm Jerome."

Elena and Stefan danced to "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Elena noticed Stefan's countenance change. "What's wrong?" she probed.

"You're going to get upset.

"No I'm not Stefan," she said, grinning at him.

He nodded. "Yes you are. Jeremy's here," and instantly worry washed itself over Elena's face.

Bonnie finished her Mai Tai as she listened to Carolina explain why life was so dreadful when Carolina's expression changed and she looked at what Carolina was viewing.

In walked Steven, not even wearing a shirt only black leather pants, and he made his way over to Carolina with a big smirk on his face. "Hey baby," he said to Carolina, placing a kiss on her lips. "You're going to need this," the bartender said, placing several tequila shots before Bonnie.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Should Damon be concerned about the doppelgangers? What do you think about the doppelgangers in this chapter? As always love to hear what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I also do not own the song. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked his doppelganger.

"The bathroom," Jerome answered and Jeremy was flabbergasted by the amount of people accompanying his double to the restroom. Bonnie could not handle two Jeremy's right now and when she saw Steven, who was not wearing a freaking shirt, she hurried off because if Connie couldn't stand him then there was must have been a good reason.

Carolina was sitting on top of Steven's lap lighting a cigarette for him, while he ran his hand through her hair. Stefan glanced at the bar and almost dropped Elena as he was dipping her, when he saw his double with Carolina.

"Stefan, are you just going to leave me here," Elena said with her hair touching the floor.

Stefan looked away and brought Elena back up and tried to turn her, so she wouldn't get to see his doppelganger. However, Elena could sense that something was wrong with him, because when she smiled at him he didn't return it and his mind seemed to be on something else. Elena caught him glance back real quick and she tried to see over him but he kept blocking her.

"Stefan, why are you doing this?" she said annoyed. Stefan stepped away and Elena's face had a look of terror as she saw Steven sitting on a stool, being whirled around by Carolina as she pecked him when he faced her. The game continued for a while, but people were glancing at them as they continued their little game. When they stopped playing Carolina started to take shots off Steven's abs.

Damon was surprised by his luck at having bought the same bright shirt as Devon; he thought maybe he had some psychic ability. Unbuttoning his blue dress shirt, underneath he had worn the same shirt. The shirt irritated him in the beginning, since it was so bright whenever he looked at it, and looked at something else he would see an orange spot. He spotted Devon, who was surrounded by a crowd, because he was talking to Jerome and Connie had went to the bathroom.

He strolled over to Bonnie, who was sitting on a bench behind a tree. Bonnie had been thinking about how powerful Connie had seemed.

"Hey, Devon," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Connie I mean Bonnie," he said, chuckling. "It still takes time to get used to it."

Bonnie nodded in understanding.

"What's up?" he said. Damon tried not to stare at her; for fear that he might give himself away.

"I just have to remind myself that you're not him," she said, "you have his face but you're not him."

Damon tried his best not to be pissed that Bonnie had said that. "Where's Connie?" she asked.

"I give my girl space, she's in the bathroom. Anyway, what is Damon like? He seems aloof." Now he was testing Bonnie and he wondered what she was going to say.

Bonnie didn't know why a tear rolled down her cheek or why she started to tremble. "Damon scares me."

Damon was shocked by her confession that he nearly broke his cover. "You just never know what you're going to get with him," she continued, looking at Devon's reaction, which she couldn't really tell what he was thinking. Gulping she said, "Frankly I just feel like no cares and he and I always fight." More tears ran down her face and Damon mastered not lashing out at her. Then she was shocked by Devon wiping away her tears. She knew she shouldn't have said what she said, but sometimes it's just easier to divulge your feelings to a stranger. Now cradled in Devon's arms, she tore away from him because she did not want to get into a fight with Connie. The moment Damon had hugged Bonnie, he felt like he was holding some fragile treasure that he wanted to protect and he felt for a moment as if she was his.

"Maybe, he'll change," he suggested.

Bonnie shook her head. "That's the thing, I don't want him to." Damon liked that response.

"Maybe he cares and he doesn't want to express it because," Damon paused, as he saw Bonnie hanging on every word he said, "do you ever think he may be scared of you?"

Bonnie had never really thought about that. "When two powerful individuals are together they just want to outdo each other, but at the same time they want to show each other that they can handle whatever comes at them, but they do seek each other's acceptance. You guys fight so much because you care so much," Damon said, unaware of where he had pulled out all of that from but it sounded about right. He saw Bonnie taking it all in, like a sponge.

Damon got up as Bonnie smiled at him and he was offended because she was smiling at who she thought was Devon. "Thanks I needed that," she said, getting up as well.

The two stood awkwardly gazing at each other, when Devon motioned and said he was going to get Connie. Damon made his way over to where he had thrown his blue shirt behind a bush and put it back on. Damon couldn't believe that Bonnie had been so open after he told her that she should not reveal anything to the doppelgangers.

"Arms" by Christina Perri started to play and Damon watched as his double weaved through the crowd, looking for Connie. Connie had come out and Damon watched as the couple rejoined and embraced as if they had not seen each other in over a decade. Was this their song? Damon couldn't help but listen to the words as he was transfixed by his double, who now was kissing Connie ever so slowly.

**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home  
**

**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

He watched as Connie kissed back so passionately as if no one else existed. He was so preoccupied with watching them, but so was someone else. Damon never really listened to lyrics intently, but he was taking every word in, and he didn't know why the words affected him so.

**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

That's when a flicker of red was caught by his peripheral vision and he decided to follow it. Nudging through the crowd, he made it inside the house, where he saw Bonnie going up the stairs.

"Judgey, wait," he called after her as he zoomed after her.

Not knowing where she was going, she walked into an open messy bedroom, but before she could close the door, Damon made his way through.

"What was that about?" he questioned, his eyes looking at her fiercely.

He saw Bonnie shudder before she spoke. "Seeing them together," she said as if that explained it in any way at all.

Damon knew though, what she had meant, because it had scared him too. It made him go there, and question possibilities. It made him think things like if he touched Bonnie the way that Devon touched Connie if she would respond the same way.

Damon reached out to caress Bonnie's cheek, and he felt like he was being controlled by a puppeteer, but his finger never got to grace Bonnie's skin because she closed her eyes and choked out, "Damon don't."

Just like that his hand fell to his side. Damon tried to ignore the hurt that those two words caused him, so he started to look around the room and all the frames that lined the walls, dresser and nightstand. He noticed Bonnie looking at the frames as well. He noticed Bonnie looking at the frames as well and all of them struck her, Devon and Connie at Las Vegas, one of them in Hawaii, and one that really amazed her was the one with them backstage with the band Coldplay. In every picture they were undeniably happy. They were actually living, enjoying each other's company, and Bonnie was about to leave when she was swept off her feet and taken into a closet.

"Dam-'' but she was shushed by Damon, who did wild hand motions indicating that someone was in the house. The closet was small and she was plastered against Damon.

They heard the giggling couple come in and slam the door.

"I'd never thought that we'd get out of that party," Devon said, as he kissed Connie.

"I'm just glad we did," Connie said, laughing and Bonnie and Damon heard the boing of the mattress as the couple collapsed on the bed.

Bonnie felt the urge to grip the knob and get out of there, but she stopped when Damon snaked his hand around her waist and placed his hand on her stomach. Instantly she felt electricity go throughout her body and she closed her eyes.

"Oh, I love it when you do that," they heard Connie say breathlessly and Bonnie wanted to block them out, and now she was stunned when she felt Damon's throbbing manhood against her. The first time it happened was at the 60's dance and now again, she just couldn't believe it.

They heard Devon growl as he and Connie continued their lovemaking and Bonnie wondered when they were going to stop. They heard the groans, moans and sighs and Damon wished he could see them.

"Oh, Oh, Connie," Devon groaned.

Bonnie and Damon could hear the bed scraping against the floor, hear the frames rattle and did the windows break?

Suddenly Damon's grip tightened around Bonnie and she didn't know why. Then she heard someone knock and then there was some rustling.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of each other? They heard Carolina say lazily as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Devon and Connie looked lovingly at each other and said nope.

"Well?" they said at the same time.

"I talked to Bonnie and I couldn't really get an answer from her, so I think they're together," Carolina said but she said it with a hint of uncertainty.

"Well where are they now?" Devon questioned, while placing kisses on Connie's neck.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just can't wait to get my powers," Carolina said in a whiny voice.

"Hey it's just not you," Devon said, pointing to himself.

"Guys it's just three more days," Connie told them.

"What are we going to do about Bonnie, Damon, Elena and the others?" Carolina asked.

"Nothing for right now," Connie said, "but once you get your powers its game on."

"Carolina," Devon said, wrapping his arm around Connie, "me and the lady have things to attend to," he said politely.

"I'll just bet," Carolina said, getting up and looking around the room. Turning to them she said, "You guys really have to clean this place up."

With that said, she left slamming the door behind her.

"We can do this right?" Devon said, trying to hide the panic behind the question but not really succeeding.

Connie took Devon's hand and squeezed it and said, "I know we can." She placed a kiss on his cheek and began to rub his knee.

Bonnie felt unsettled as she heard them because they had just confirmed Damon's suspicions and she really didn't to hear an I told you so. Damon didn't want to be right but he just knew. Bonnie wanted to crumble to the ground, but Damon was keeping her steady and he massaged her shoulders as if they were getting ready for a boxing match, but whatever came their way he was confident that they were going to make it through.

**What do the doppelgangers want? Was it wrong for Damon to trick Bonnie? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Love you readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I also do not own the song. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading. Enjoy! Well said Vie by the way. **

"Let's go take a shower," Connie said.

"Yes dear," Devon responded.

Bonnie heard the bedroom door slam and she was going to open the door to the closet when Damon took her hand. "Don't," he whispered in her ear and it made Bonnie shiver.

Damon waited until he heard them enter the shower and the water being turned on. Damon let go of Bonnie's hand and nodded that it was okay. Bonnie opened the door and turned to face him, reminding herself not to look at his nether region.

"You were right," Bonnie admitted, nodding as she looked at Damon.

"You said it," Damon said smiling as if he had just won on a game show.

"So what are we going to do?" Bonnie said in a calm tone, but Damon didn't miss the underlying anxiety. He noted how she looked around the room and that her knees were shaking.

"Let's go out," he said with a tilt of his head.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as soon as she saw Bonnie and Damon come out of the house.

"I think we should leave now," Damon said, but it sounded more like a demand as looked at Elena and Stefan.

"Let's get Caroline," Stefan said, and Elena cast him a dirty look.

"Jeremy too," she told him, amazed that he could forget her brother. "I'll get Caroline," she said, her eyes already scanning the crowd.

"I'll get Jeremy," Stefan said softly as he glanced at his double, who now had Carolina on top of his lap.

As Elena pushed her way through the crowd, she couldn't help but feel curious. What was up with Damon and Bonnie?

Caroline was dancing with Pat, doing all kind of moves from various decades, when Elena tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Caroline said beaming.

"We should go now," Elena said with a hint of anger.

Caroline pouted. "Why? I don't want to go," she said, looking over at Pat, who just smiled at her and shrugged.

Caroline didn't feel like going, she was having so much fun, but she didn't have time to even think about it anymore because Elena tugged her away by the wrists.

Finding Jeremy was tough, Stefan had to go through a throng of partygoers that had no problem being bunched together like sardines. "Jeremy," Stefan called out. As he made his way to the middle, he found him and grabbed him by the neck. "Jeremy let's go," Stefan said, his face tightening.

"But I'm not Jeremy," Jerome said confidently smiling back at Stefan.

Stefan immediately let go and said he was sorry.

**TVD **

"Go do it now," Connie pleaded.

"You won't be angry?" Devon questioned.

"No," Connie said exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. "Look, I can't do it, because she will sense me, so you have to do it."

Devon stood on the balcony, looking down at the mass of people, zoning in on Bonnie and Damon.

"But she's with him," he said, turning to Connie.

"I'll call Jerome and tell him to separate them with his crew."

**TVD**

Stefan skimmed through the crowd quickly, locating Jeremy sitting alone in a corner.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked him.

"I thought it was her," Jeremy said. "I apologized and it felt so good to just get it off my chest, but now I just feel the way I did before," Jeremy said sounding miserable.

As Damon and Bonnie waited for the others, all Damon kept thinking about was how Bonnie had told who she thought was Devon, the way she truly felt about him, and just as he was going to question her a huge mob separated him from Bonnie. He saw that it was Jerome's pack and he couldn't help but laugh as he thought about how it would feel like to have a posse like that surrounding you everywhere you go. He maneuvered his way through the crowd and noticed that Bonnie was with Devon. He couldn't let Bonnie question Devon about what they had talked about earlier because she would be so pissed if she knew that it was Damon who she'd talked to.

Suddenly just as he got there, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Devon lean in toward Bonnie and crush his lips against hers. Nearby, he saw Connie watching and a hurt expression instantly took over her features. She shook her head violently as if it was something she could instantly erase by performing that action. Her eyes were filled with tears and she began to run.

Damon didn't know how he had moved, but he was at Bonnie's side at once.

"Get away from her," he yelled at Devon, pushing him backward away from Bonnie. Damon wanted to hit Devon, more than that, he wanted to tear him apart limb from limb or make him into Pixie Stix. Damon resembled a snarling wolf as he looked at Devon, who turned around and started calling out for Connie.

Damon didn't know what to do or what else to say. He came up with, "Are you okay?" inspecting Bonnie as he asked it.

Bonnie nodded and turned away from him, still in shock over what happened. She touched her lips and looked over at Damon, wondering what he was so angry about.

Elena led Caroline through the gaggle, passing the bar, but she couldn't tug any longer. Caroline stood there frozen in place. Elena turned around. "What is it Caroline?" She saw Caroline stare stupidly at Steven and Carolina making out and it was no laughing matter. Elena wrapped an arm around Caroline and led her away. Caroline mouthed that she needed to eat. Caroline needed her mouth full so that way she wouldn't have to express her feelings. Caroline headed straight to the buffet area and piled her plate high.

Everyone was together now and ready to leave when Carolina came walking toward them with Steven.

"Where are you guys going?" she said menacingly.

Caroline popped some pineapple chicken in her mouth as Damon answered, "We're going home."

For a moment the look that Carolina had given him made him think that she was going to say you can't go home.

Bonnie didn't miss the baleful glare that Steven sent her way and she tried not to glance at his abs.

"Well thank you guys for coming," Carolina said, but everyone knew she didn't mean it. Connie, Pat, and Devon came out and everyone noted how Connie was nowhere near Devon's side.

Devon looked shameful as Pat said, "Thank you guys for coming. I hope you enjoyed the party."

Caroline had a whole mouthful of food in her mouth that made her cheeks protrude so she couldn't respond to Pat's kindness. Everyone watched as she had difficulty swallowing, but when she was done she said, "Thanks for inviting us," but she couldn't help but glance past them and peek at how Steven was stroking Carolina's arm.

"We didn't really get to talk that much," Devon said regretfully, "but I hope we could do this again sometime."

_Hell no and I'm glad we didn't really get to talk _Damon thought.

**TVD**

The limo arrived and everyone got in. Jeremy wanted to sit next to Bonnie, but Damon nudged him real hard so he sat next to his sister. Damon, Stefan and Caroline heard it first and everyone soon afterwards and they felt strange as they heard Carl Orff's "O Fortuna Carmina Burana" playing. Goosebumps started to form on Bonnie's flesh as she heard the song and soon she was fast asleep, her head resting on Damon's shoulder.

**TVD**

"Do you think they bought that?" Devon asked.

"I know they did," Connie said, reassuring Devon, who bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back passionately and when they stopped to hug, she peeked around him to meet Steven's gaze, who winked at her.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and get ready to meet some of the other doppelgangers. What did you guys think about Devon kissing Bonnie? Is Bonnie okay and just tired? Oh and what do you think of the doppelgangers now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

Bonnie felt at peace as she slept on Damon's shoulder. Damon unwillingly looked down at her and decided against shifting his body because he didn't want to disturb her. Everyone in the limo was in shock as Bonnie slept against Damon as if it was something that she usually did. They were quiet as the limo sped to the boarding house. Jeremy clenched his hands into fists as he continued to stare at Damon and Bonnie. Not too long ago he had held Bonnie against his chest at the decades dance and now she was against someone who he disliked.

Caroline was now at a loss for words, so she continued to munch on her food that was almost finished. She would have a talk with Bonnie later. In fact she needed to talk to Stefan too. Elena sat next to Stefan, watching as her best friend was against the other man she also liked. A question went through her mind _Are they meant to be together? _

Damon wanted to encircle Bonnie into an embrace but not in front of everyone and he didn't know why. When the limo pulled onto the driveway of the Boarding House, everyone slowly stepped out. Damon and Bonnie were left in the limo alone. "Bonnie wake up," Damon said, gently nudging her shoulder. "It's time to wake up," he prodded her side. He blew into her ear then but that didn't work. Damon could see her eyes move rapidly behind closed lids and after a moment, he slid his hands beneath her petite form and was going to lift her, when Jeremy showed up.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeremy questioned.

"She's sleeping," Damon informed him.

Jeremy started shaking Bonnie when Damon pushed him away. "Stop," Damon said, as he lifted Bonnie. Taking her and holding her like a fragile Fed Ex box, he entered the boarding house.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena and Caroline asked in unison. Concern spread across Stefan's face.

"She's sleeping," he said to the others, but Damon had a feeling that something else was up as he placed Bonnie on the couch. Getting a blanket from his wardrobe, he whizzed past the others and covered her.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I think the doppelgangers want something," he said, turning to look at Jeremy, who just walked in. "In fact I don't think I know they do."

After a moment he said, "I know what they want," he paused for effect.

"Well what do they want?" Elena said.

"They want Caroline," he said, "and they can have you," Damon said, smiling at Caroline. "We will gladly trade you in for Carolina."

Caroline was on him in a flash. "You think you're funny do you?" Caroline said, throwing him against the ground. Everyone turned to Bonnie, thinking that the noise would wake her, but she was fast asleep.

"What makes you think something is up?" Caroline asked with a hand on her hip, as she looked down at Damon.

Damon got up quickly and scanned everyone before he spoke. "Bonnie and I heard them discussing some plan and Devon mentioned that he didn't have powers yet," he said, nodding his head. He relayed everything that happened, including that Devon had kissed Bonnie and he could feel the uneasiness that had settled over everyone.

"So what should we do?" Elena said, her eyes already tearing up because she hadn't expected this.

"For now, we should all just stay here for tonight. There are enough bedrooms for everyone and it's been a long night," Stefan said, crossing his arms over his chest and Caroline giggled as she thought about how different Stefan was from Steven.

Damon's eyes flicked over to her and she stuck out her tongue at him. Everyone watched as Jeremy sat beside Bonnie and took her hand and held it in his. "You said Devon kissed her?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"Yeah," Damon said, wondering if the boy was jealous.

"Well," Jeremy said, "what if when he kissed her, he did something to her," he said, glancing at Bonnie.

Everyone knew that that was possible, but no matter how hard they began to try to wake her from, tickling her, talking through a bull horn, slamming cymbals together, nothing had worked. Bonnie and Caroline shared a room, while Stefan and Elena were together, and Jeremy had a room all to himself.

Damon couldn't sleep, so he played chess against the computer, imagining the opposing team as the doppelgangers. He heard Caroline wake up from bed and meet Stefan in the library, as Bonnie and Elena continued to sleep. He then heard Elena get up and go to the kitchen and make tea. He listened as Caroline and Stefan talked.

He heard as Caroline said to Stefan, "How about tonight?" and Damon could just imagine her smiling as he moved a pawn forward.

Stefan said awkwardly, "Yeah that was something."

Then he switched and heard Elena go into Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie wake up, I made you some chamomile tea," and Damon smiled at Elena's feeble attempt. As he looked at the screen he muttered in disgust as he lost his queen.

He heard Elena's frustrated sigh, but then he heard the cup fall and shatter.

"We would never," he heard Stefan and Caroline say at the same time. Then he heard Elena's scream reverberate throughout the house. Caroline and Stefan held hands as they ran toward the bedroom. Damon ended his chess game (he was losing anyway) and headed toward the scream. Jeremy turned the TV off and ran out of his room. As everyone came running into the bedroom, they came to Elena, cautiously as she pointed at a sleeping Bonnie. Elena just motioned her hand toward Bonnie as a child would blame the other as the culprit of a prank.

"Elena what happened?" Caroline said, as she examined the shards of the cup and spilled tea.

Elena just sniffled and shook her head. Damon came over to her and held her face in his hands.

"Elena what happened?" he asked softly and gently, looking into her eyes. "Take your time," he said, encouraging her, yet curious as to what had occurred.

She loved when Damon treated her like this and just looking into his beautiful eyes made her feel comforted. "I was offering her tea," she heaved, "and then suddenly her eyes fluttered open and oh my gosh Damon," she yelled out as if it were happening again. Damon held her as she cried against him, but then she turned to Stefan, who had disengaged his hand from Caroline. Elena now started to cry against Stefan's chest.

"Elena what happened?" Jeremy asked in what came out as an angry tone.

"Her eyes," Elena lifted her head to look at her brother, "they glowed. Like a cat's eyes."

Damon went over and sat beside Bonnie. "I'll stay with her tonight," he said to the others.

"No I will," Jeremy said.

"No you won't. What are you even doing here, you're just a child, you can't help her," he said.

"How about we take shifts," Jeremy thought.

Damon shook his head. "I think not."

"What if you fall asleep?"Jeremy questioned.

"Then Freddy will come and get me," Damon said already livid.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight," Elena said, sadly looking at her friend.

"You have to though," Caroline said, widening her eyes and grasping Elena's arm.

"Why?"

"Remember we have a test tomorrow," Caroline said regretfully.

"You guys have a test tomorrow and you decided to party," Jeremy said, "and I thought I was bad."

"Shut up," Elena and Caroline said in unison and smiled at each other. "Tomorrow's Friday, so we we forgot Jer okay."

"I can compel your teacher," Damon suggested.

"No Damon don't," Elena said. "We shouldn't have gone to the party, but at least we know that they are no good."

"They definitely did something to Bonnie," Stefan said and everyone looked as Bonnie lay there, quiet.

Elena yawned, causing Jeremy to yawn and it went around. "Let's just go get some sleep," Stefan said.

They filed out, while Damon stayed and sat on the chaise, just staring at Bonnie. Then something eerie started to happen and at first he thought he was just imagining it, but as he continued to look, he saw Bonnie smiling. Yes she was smiling, the corners of her lips upturned. He got up and slowly walked toward her.

* * *

"Stop it, he's noticing," Devon said to Connie.

"Well how else was I supposed to know it was working," Connie said.

"So what was that with her eyes glowing and all?" Devon asked.

"She was like a lighthouse that's all, just searching," Connie shrugged.

"Yeah, but you can control her now," Devon said, trying to follow Connie.

Connie nodded. "Yeah, but Damon's watching her, so I'm going to have to do another spell later. Anyway, we'll have to wait, but for now, we can just," Connie stopped talking and moved Bonnie's lips into a thin line, all the while, relishing Damon's confused expression as he went to sit back down.

"The spell only incapacitated her for a while, so I'm going to have to do the switch sooner than I thought," Connie said, and Devon could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Yeah but it didn't work soon enough, we don't know what they talked about when they got home," Devon said.

Connie hissed. "Just stop it. Look Bonnie is a vessel right now, we can get her to do practically anything, but we don't want to be too obvious, so let's just get her out and get me in," Connie said with an attitude.

"Oh, I know what this is about," Devon, said smiling.

"What?" Connie asked.

"It's about the kiss isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes it is," Devon said not convinced at all.

"No it didn't mean anything," Connie said, but she sounded doubtful.

"That's right it didn't mean anything," Devon said, wrapping an arm around Connie's shoulder.

"She's here," Carolina announced, without knocking on Connie's bedroom.

"No please no," Connie said. "I really don't need this tonight.

"Same thing?" Devon asked Carolina.

"Yep," she said bored.

Connie and Devon drew the curtains and watched as people still danced, while others began to clean. Her eyes roamed and she spotted her, lying down in the middle of the dance floor. "Typical," she said under her breath. She shook her head as Helen got up off the ground and threw herself on the floor again, another one of her usual and frequent fainting spells. Connie couldn't be bothered with this not right now. She felt guilty for the way she had treated Steven after Damon and his gang had went home. After Steven had winked at her, she had given him an aneurysm that had him stumbling well after it was over.

"I need your brother's help," she said to Devon.

"He'll help us," Devon said confidently.

"He has to, after all we all want the same thing," Connie said. Devon looked at Connie, and she could tell that he was really worried about the whole thing.

Connie opened Bonnie's eyes slightly and she was grateful that the spell had allowed her to see in the dark, but more importantly she was elated that Damon did the one thing he said he wouldn't: he slept.

Reluctantly, Damon had dozed off, he tried to stop, he really did, but all he kept thinking was the interlopers, which is what he decided to call them now. Bonnie sat up and stared at Damon, with her glowing eyes and she moved jerkily off the bed, whispering softly as she walked. The boarding house was now sound proof.

Meanwhile, Devon and Connie were on their way, as Pat drove them to the boarding house, Bonnie waited. "What about Elena?" Devon questioned Connie.

"Let's not worry about her," Connie dismissed him.

Bonnie waited outside as the car stopped in front of her. Connie got out of the car and studied Bonnie and said a spell to copy her attire.

"Hey, be safe and I love you," Devon said, pulling in Connie for a kiss and that just made her cry against him. Rubbing her cheeks of her tears, she looked at him and said, "I'll try." Connie walked toward the boarding house with poise as Devon took Bonnie by the hand and led her into the car.

Connie opened the door to the boarding house, her eyes glowing as well and went into the bedroom with a sleeping Damon.

**So that's it for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and here are some questions. Will Damon realize that that's not Bonnie? What's going to happen to Bonnie? Anyway, until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Connie this is one of our favorite episodes," Devon yelled, watching the screen and singing along with the tune. He then quickly remembered that Connie was at the Boarding House and he was going to have to watch Three's Company alone. He sat there laughing, but it wasn't the same without her. He clicked it off and headed to the basement, going as if it was a chore he didn't really want to do and took a notebook and pen with him. Flicking on the light switch, he went downstairs slowly to where Bonnie was handcuffed to a radiator.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him as he approached her.

"Shhh," he said putting a finger to his mouth.

Bonnie stared at him and instantly he was on the floor, clutching his head in pain.

"Stop," he ground out. "Bon," he panted and all she did was enjoy the way he squirmed on the floor.

" Don't talk to me like you know me," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I need to ask you some questions," he said warily.

"Well, I'm not going to answer them," she spat out.

"You don't have much of a choice," he said, "and you better not do that again," he warned, tilting his head weirdly at her.

To Bonnie the threat sounded empty, but she nodded and began to wonder what the hell he was going to ask her.

Devon opened his notebook and had the pen to the paper. "Now do you have any nicknames for Damon?"

_Leech _Bonnie was going to say but then she said, "I call him honey."

"Okay," he said, jotting it down.

"Where do you guys hang out?"

_We never hang out, _but she said, "Mostly at his Boarding House, The Grill and oh we sometimes go to the witch's house together too."

"Do you guys show a lot of PDA?"

"It depends on really who's around, I could be a little self conscious about that sometimes, but sometimes I can't resist running my hands through his hair, or putting my hand in the back pocket of his jeans," Bonnie said, stifling her urge to laugh.

"So how come I didn't see any of that at the party," Devon asked suspiciously.

Bonnie thought quickly. "Well we did sneak off," she said suggestively.

Devon caught on and winked at her. "Got it."

Caroline woke up, thinking about the awkward conversation she had had with Stefan the previous night, and she had wanted to talk more in depth about what he thought of the whole Carolina and Steven thing, but he didn't want to and just seemed to just want to brush it other the rug.

Connie woke up and looked at Damon, who was sleeping on the chaise when her cell phone started to vibrate. She put the blanket over her head and read the information that Devon had sent her. She texted him that she had missed him already and thanked him for the information, and that's when she heard the padding of footsteps and she put her cell phone in her pocket and closed her eyes. In a swift movement, the blanket was taken off her and she remained still. She heard Damon sit on the bed near her and he gently prodded her shoulder. She pretended to stir and then began to moan and when she opened her eyes she flinched against the sun's rays that were streaming in.

Damon was taken aback and glad that he was actually getting a response from her that he was unaware that he had moved closer to her. When she opened her eyes and beamed at him, he didn't know why he swelled with pleasure. "Good morning," he said simply.

"Good morning honey," she responded and that struck him as odd, but he didn't think much about it and asked her, "Feeling better."

"Never better," she said.

Connie looked at Damon as he looked uncertain about something. "How do you feel about the kiss?"

"Damon are you jealous?" Connie asked, thinking that that's probably what Bonnie would ask.

"Jealous! Of what? I just thought that what he did was inappropriate, he shouldn't have done it."

"Don't worry about it. It was just a kiss that's all."

"Elena said that your eyes were glowing," Damon said, not wanting to let it go that she was indeed all right.

"Elena was drunk, she probably imagined it."

Damon just nodded his head without arguing because he felt that something was just not right.

Caroline opened the door and said dreadfully, "Bonnie hurry up and get ready we have a test first thing this morning."

Everyone was ready and as they made their way to school Elena said, "What's the point of going to class we're just going to fail that test anyway," she said glumly.

Caroline looked dejected and Elena was just plain deflated. "Guys you have nothing to worry about," Bonnie said.

"Oh and why not?" Caroline asked surprised that her friend was so calm.

Bonnie shook her head, "You guys are such pessimests."

"Well you want us to be happy that we are going to fail."

"No you're not."

"Bonnie I'm so hung over that I honestly don't even know what subject the test is on."

"It's history," Caroline beamed probably the only answer she was going to be right about the whole day.

They strolled in with their heads hung low, while the teacher passed the tests faced down. Once everyone was seated the teacher said, "You may begin."

Elena's pulse started to quicken as she saw the test. Caroline wondered what would happen if she just left the test face down but after a moment, she flipped it over and it might as well have been written in a foreign language because she didn't know a thing. She could hear Elena's heartbeat beat frantically and turned to look at Bonnie, who was circling the answers. Caroline lifted her pen and decided to write her name, so at least the teacher would know whom to give a zero to. As she wrote her name, she chose to read the first question and then to her surprise watched as the pen glided to the answer and she circled it. The pen seemed to be moving out of its own volition and she glanced at Elena and shrugged and observed how Elena's pen slid down the paper with Elena's hand around it.

Confidently Caroline and Elena handed their tests in and gazed at Bonnie, who was doing a good job of ignoring them. When the bell rang they headed to their lockers.

"Bonnie did you do a spell to make us ace that test," Elena whispered, looking around making sure no one heard her.

"I did no such thing," Bonnie said, trying to hide a faint smile that was creeping onto her face. "I told you guys not to worry and if you did well then what's the matter with that?"

Caroline said, "You're right Bonnie, but just know that Elena and I don't believe you but we thank you."

Elena held a hand to her throbbing head and shook her head.

"Elena if I had failed that test, I would have to go to summer school and that's not part of my plan," Caroline said, trying to make her friend see that what Bonnie did was okay.

"Fine," Elena said, "never again okay."

Jeremy met Caroline and Elena near the janitor's closet after lunch. "You texted me," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, do you know if Bonnie can do a spell to ace a test," Elena asked him.

"We actually discussed that once, I don't think she can and even if she did, I don't think she would really do it. She did it though," Jeremy realized as he looked from Caroline to his sister.

* * *

When Devon was done interrogating Bonnie, she laid her head against the radiator for a while, thankful that it wasn't working, and hoping that anyone would realize that wasn't really her. For some reason she really wanted that person to be Damon. She had lied just now and she didn't want to think about the consequences when and if they found out the truth.

It was their last class of the day, and Connie wasn't really listening as the teacher droned on about Emily Dickenson's poem, "Because I Could Not Stop for Death."

"Ms. Bennett," the teacher called her, but Connie forgot her role and continued to write nonsense in her notebook.

"Ms. Bennett," the teacher repeated. "Bonnie" the teacher practically yelled out.

All eyes were on her now. "I need to talk to you after class." When class ended Caroline and Elena waited for Bonnie in the hallway.

Connie was nervous as she waited by the teacher's desk, while he sifted through some papers.

"I want you to rewrite your paper," he said when he located her essay. "I love the quote you chose, "A man is but the product of his thoughts what he thinks, he becomes," by Mahatma Gandhi, but I think you can expand on it."

_Piece of cake _Connie thought after all she was almost done with college before everything horrible had happened. _I am Bonnie Bennett not Connie Kennett _she said inwardly trying to internalize it.

"So what was that about?" Caroline asked.

"I just have to redo my essay," she huffed.

As they headed out of school, Bonnie spotted Damon and beamed at her friends as she ran to him. She threw her arms around Damon, who hugged her back and Jeremy, Caroline and Elena watched on, trying not to look so surprised.

Damon opened the door for Bonnie and they sped away.

"So what do you guys think Damon is going to do with Connie?" Jeremy asked Caroline and Elena.

"More importantly where is Bonnie?" Elena said her voice cracking.

"Damon is not going to let on that he knows, for right now he's going to let Connie think she has the upper hand. After all we don't know how powerful she is," Caroline said, biting her lower lip.

They all looked very concerned but they tried to change their expressions as Matt made his way over to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie after a long time, freed herself from her cuffs, but then she heard footsteps coming down and she put them back on. As she saw, who came down, she gulped. It was Steven shirtless and as he came toward her, he leered at her and it made Bonnie feel sick and afraid. There was something in his eyes that she did not like and she feared that he was going to hurt her and she did have every right to be very frightened.

**Yes it's true, I love Three's Company. Anyway, the doppelgangers are up to no good. What's in store for Connie and what is Damon's plan? What's going to happen to Bonnie?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

Steven lowered himself down and was now face to face with Bonnie. All she could think about was trying to run away, but she was frightened of what might happen if she got caught. There was a glint in Steven's eyes when he smiled at her that made him look sinister.

"Do you know why Connie hates me so much?" Steven said biting his lower lip.

Bonnie of course didn't know, so she just looked away.

Steven laughed at that but said, "It's because she and I were together first, granted it was only two weeks, but I did something and I messed up."

Bonnie tried not to show her interest, but she looked at him, curiosity getting the best of her. Steven just nodded with a faraway look now settling in his eyes. "I really messed up," he said in a rueful voice.

"What happened?" she asked him, surprised at herself for asking him.

"I almost killed her," he said, his lips now in a thin line. "Anyway, I didn't so that's the most important thing. I'm going to ask something of you."

Now Bonnie's heart began to race and she felt like she was going to ride a roller coaster, so she took a deep breath._ What could he want?_ Bonnie thought.

He hesitated and then a big grin was on his face and she caught him looking at her lips.

"Let me kiss you and all I ask is that you kiss me back like you mean it."

Bonnie shook her head.

"C'mon," he said, "you'll like it. I'll make it worth your while." Steven licked his lips as if he were going to eat one of his favorite cakes.

Bonnie gulped and asked, "What do I get in return?" she said, but she didn't look at him, instead her eyes were pinned on her handcuffs.

Steven laughed and shook his head. "I don't think you're in the position to make demands. However, you have my word that I won't hurt you."

Damon drove, while Connie stared out her window in silence, however, he almost lost control of the car when she placed her hand on his leg.

"So where are we going?"

"Where we usually go honey," he said, giving her his smirk. "We are headed to the witch's house."

Connie began to rub his leg and Damon threw his head back, but quickly his eyes went back to the road.

"Let's stop right here," he said, pointing to the woods near the witches house. Damon was ready to take full advantage of the situation.

Damon leaned over and kissed Connie, coaxing out her tongue, enjoying her soft lips that tasted like strawberries. He reveled in how she ran her hand though his hair and with the other she massaged his neck. _So this is what it would be like to kiss Bonnie_. Connie's hand went down his back, making circles as she went down, causing Damon to lean more into her. Damon quickly lifted her up and rushed out of the car and in no time they were against a tree. He pushed his groin more into her against the cradle of her hips and began trailing kisses against her neck, which made her moan.

"Dev, Damon," she sighed as she bit her lower lip, as Damon grinded into her. Damon's hand kept going lower and lower, but then she pushed his hand away.

"What?" he said, anger in his tone.

"I don't want to," she said, sounding breathless.

"We do this all the time," Damon said, not knowing if that was true, but they did look like they did he deduced from the way they acted at the party.

"I know," she said weakly. "Later okay maybe later," Connie said, thinking about Devon.

"Whatever let's just go the witch's house so you can practice your magic.

"Okay," she agreed, feeling uncomfortable as she looked at Damon.

They walked up to the porch and the door opened by itself.

"Ladies first," he said, with a slight bow and a tilt to his head.

Connie went in and turned around for Damon to come in and as Damon made like he was going to walk inside, the door slammed right in his face.

"Thanks Emily," he said, walking away as he heard Connie inside slamming her fists against the door. She was still pounding away as he got to his car and he decided he would have to guard the house just to make sure she didn't get away. In the meantime, he thought about where _his _Bonnie was.

"Come on, I won't bite," Steven said. "Well I might," he said, giggling to himself.

"What do you guys want anyway?" Bonnie said, hoping to get an answer, but knowing she probably wouldn't.

"It should be obvious to you what we want. Listen I'll tell you if you kiss me," Steven said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "That seems fair."

Bonnie desperately wanted to know and she didn't think it was that obvious as to what the doppelgangers wanted, so she groaned before assenting.

Steven beamed as he prepared to kiss her. "Remember like you mean it."

Bonnie couldn't help but think about the first day of school and when she had seen Stefan and how she would have done anything at the time to just get him to glance at her. As she came to know Stefan, she considered him a really good friend, but this wasn't him. Time seemed to move slowly, as the two got nearer.

Carolina put her brass knuckles on and over them she slid her fingerless gloves over them. As she made her way down the stairs she couldn't believe what she saw.

"What is going on here?" she shouted, making Bonnie and Steven jump. All Bonnie felt was the brush of his lips and for a moment she was disappointed, as she looked at the narrowed eyes of Carolina.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Carolina shrieked at the top of her lungs. She turned her angry gaze to Steven, who tried to look innocent.

"No it wasn't you baby," she said, pouting at him and caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"As for you," Carolina huffed, stomping her high-heeled boot against the floor, that Bonnie was astonished that the heel didn't break.

"I'll put you in your place," and before Bonnie could comprehend what Carolina had just said, she felt it. Carolina was wild with rage, so swung and punched Bonnie right in the jaw, smiling as she did it and looked to Steven for approval, but he just looked stunned. Bonnie didn't know what hit her, but her head hit against the radiator as a throbbing pain settled on her jaw and she was out cold.

"What did you do that for?" Steven said, grabbing Carolina by the elbow.

"She had no right," Carolina, said, glancing as blood spilled out from Bonnie's mouth.

"What if you killed her?" Steven questioned.

"I didn't hit her that hard."  
"Are you kidding me," Steven said, going to Bonnie and he put his hand against her neck, checking for a pulse.

"We're not supposed to kill them now anyway," Steven explained.

"Why were you going to kiss her?" Carolina said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"If she's dies, we're done," Steven said curtly. "Do you know how pissed Devon and Connie will be? Do you?"

"Don't tell them then," Carolina said.

Connie clutched her head, as the dead witches hissed in her ear. They whispered evil things to her and called her an imposter. She stumbled throughout the house, almost falling because of the decaying floors. At one point it felt as if hundred people were speaking inside her head.

Meanwhile, Damon thought about where the real Bonnie was and how they were going to get her back. He remembered that the house was about forty acres. That would be a lot of ground to cover. He needed a plan to get her back and he was confident that with everyone's help they were going to survive this and the doppelgangers would be gone for good.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I have a lot of questions to answer in the next chapter. Meanwhile some questions to ponder. How is Damon going to get Bonnie back? Will he succeed? Any ideas? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

Damon felt like he couldn't win, though, he would not say this aloud to anyone. How the hell were they going to deal with all of them, especially Jerome and his crowd of toadies? He was really going to have to think hard about this. He wrote down all the doppels names and wrote down what they were all like. He sighed with frustration, who was he kidding trying to be like Napoleon, who conducted his battle plans in a sandbox. Any wrong move could kill them all, and he wasn't going to be the one responsible for it. He considered making a trade, Connie for Bonnie, but he didn't think that would work that well. He was sure that Devon would come at any moment, looking for Connie, if he didn't than the whole thing had been a ruse, and they were good actors. He needed to talk to the others and hear their ideas, although he was certain he would come up with something better than the dolts. As he sat in the car contemplating all of this, Connie's phone that he managed to steal had rung about ten times. He wasn't surprised when he saw Devon's name flash on the screen. He could answer it, but then what would he say. He reached for it and said, "Hello."

He didn't hear anything and turned it off. He called Devon back and no one picked up. Damon put his head on the steering wheel in frustration causing the horn to blow loud and long.

* * *

Jeremy shook his head in disappointment as he read the book, scanning the words quickly until they became a blur and he couldn't read it anymore. Caroline and Elena were pacing back and forth almost, bumping into each other several times. Elena felt like there wasn't anything she could do and felt hopeless.

"We're going to die," Jeremy said, and the girls stopped pacing and met each other mid-way. The librarian nearby told them to shush, even though there was no one else in the library but them.

"What?" Elena said, glancing at the librarian that was shelving books.

Jeremy walked over to them and handed the girls the book and pointed out the sentence. They read it and looked at him.

"That's not true," Caroline informed him.

"Yes it is, because they are all here. I mean what else could they want?" Jeremy said sternly.

"Let's call Damon and see what he thinks about it," Elena said, handing Jeremy back the book.

* * *

"Connie," Damon said against the door, but all he heard was her breathing. Connie was against the door, hearing Damon on the other side, but she didn't feel like answering.

"Where is Bonnie?" he asked her, trying to keep his tone in check.

"Damon, get me out of here," she said, pounding her fist against the door and watched as splinters fell and a cloud of dust obscured her vision.

"Not till you tell me where you have Bonnie," he said and he felt like he knew what was coming next.

"Let me out and I will."

Ignoring her, he went back to the car, to think, but he knew he was wasting time. It was just 4:00 PM but it would be dark soon.

* * *

"They are not as united as we are and that's why we'll win." Devon looked each one of them in the eyes. Taylor, who had not been with them since the beginning was finally here tonight, standing next to Helen and just trying to control himself. "If Connie is not picking up it's because she has succeeded and is in the witches' house. All we can hope for is that it works and our powers will be restored."

"I think," Jerome said, "that someone will be coming for Bonnie or maybe all of them will."

Devon grinned. "That's all right. Let them."

"Soon we'll have what we want and now all we have to look out for is the signal."

All of them nodded as they looked at Devon. They all shared that same look, with hope in their eyes, as if they had already won a game.

"Pat I want you to go The Grill and see if you can get any sort of information that might help us out. Oh and before I forget, don't go out with the tux, just go out in a t-shirt and jeans. Oh and yeah don't take the Porsche, take the Honda Civic," Devon ordered.

"Got it," Pat said. He really hated that 1999 old Honda Civic though, but he tried to look happy.

"Don't forget to park a few blocks away from The Grill."

"As for me, I'll be waiting for Connie's sign," Devon said as he made his way to the basement.

"We don't have to tell Devon," Carolina said to Steven.

"We don't have to tell Devon what?" Devon asked, as he descended down the stairs.

Steven and Carolina now stood next to each other, trying to block Bonnie from Devon's view, but that only made it apparent that something was wrong.

Devon tried looking around them, but they kept shifting along, but he caught a glimpse of Bonnie on the ground.

"What happened?" he said, moving in between them and parting them like the Red Sea. Bending down, he saw Bonnie lying down peacefully next to the radiator, her face caked with blood.

"Who did this?" he repeated. Devon's face was in a scowl as he looked at both of them, neither one of them saying anything, but looking down at Bonnie as if she had done it to herself.

Carolina said lowly, "I did." Her voice hinted it as something of a challenge.

"Yeah you would wouldn't you," Devon said, grabbing her by the neck.

"Brother," Steven said, putting his hand on Devon's shoulder. "It was an accident."

Devon didn't believe them. Ever since Carolina was with them she had been more of a liability than anything else.

"This wasn't part of the plan," he said through gritted teeth, all the while squeezing her neck. "Why did you do it?" he said, his nails now digging into her flesh.

"Let her go," Steven said, putting pressure on his brother's shoulder. Carolina's eyes closed as she felt the air coming out of her.

Devon let her go suddenly and she gasped as she fell to her knees. Her eyes watery she tried to speak as Devon put his hands on his hips.

Apprehensively Carolina said, "We were asking her questions and she refused to answer and I just hit her too hard. It was an accident." She averted her eyes to look at Steven who nodded in agreement.

"Fine clean her up and keep her down here. We have to move faster than anticipated. I'll get two of Jerome's people to guard the basement door."

When Devon went back upstairs, Carolina turned to Steven.

"Thank you so much," she said, burying her face in his chest.

"It all right," he said, rubbing her back to soothe her.

* * *

Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline and Elena sat at The Grill, eating a quick snack and anxiously awaiting Damon's call, when they spotted Pat come in. They had called Damon, but he wasn't picking up.

"Hey Matt," the bartender said, coming over to him. The bartender checked his watch, turned back to look at the Clock and said, "Matt you have the night shift. Don't you remember?"

Pat paused. _What the hell is he talking about? I practically own this place. _Pat started to laugh, and almost gave himself away, but the bartender was a dolt that he thought Matt was laughing because he was so early.

"I'll just grab something to eat," Pat said.

"You practically spend your paycheck here," the bartender laughed, clamping Pat's shoulder too hard that he winced, but the bartender was too far gone to even notice.

"Hey Matt," Caroline called over to him.

"We have to tell him," Elena whispered to the rest of them. "He deserves a heads up."

Caroline frowned, remembering the time she had told Matt he was a vampire and now he would just have more to deal with.

Pat made his way to the others and sat down next to Stefan. "What's up guys?" he said.

"Matt, we have something to tell you," Elena said, taking a deep breath, but she suddenly felt a pain in her ankle and looked at Caroline, who she thought may have kicked her accidently. Caroline's eyes hinted otherwise and she signaled Elena with her eyes to look at Matt's wrist. At first she didn't understand and then she noticed it.

"So what do you guys want to tell me?" Pat smiled unaware of what had just taken place. "We just wanted to tell you that we love that shirt on you. Great choice," Caroline said, patting his hand. Jeremy and Stefan shared a confused expression. "Yeah it really goes with your eyes," Caroline said, forcing a smile.

Caroline texted Damon quickly, trying to make small talk as her fingers expertly moved over the keypad.

**Why are you not answering? Pat is here sitting with us as we speak at The Grill.**

Damon decided to read the text. He hadn't answered their earlier phone calls, because he knew that they had expected him to come up with a grand plan and frankly, he didn't have one yet. He asked himself, _What would Bonnie do?_

**Take Pat with you guys and lock him up in the Boarding House.** **Get any information you can out of him.**

That was two, Connie and Pat, but how the hell was he going to get the others?

Caroline snuck her hand down the table and read the text and smiled slyly as she looked at Pat. She forwarded the message to the others at the table, as Pat made a move to get out.

"Hey, where you going?" Stefan said, placing his hand on Pat's shoulder.

Pat noticed how quiet the four of them had gotten, so he knew that they were onto him.

"Yeah, Matt," Caroline said, drawling the name out, but her eyes hinted that she knew who he really was. "You too good with your Rolex watch to be sitting with us?"

* * *

That's it he was going to bargain with them. All he needed to know where that damn Tudor house was, whiz pass all of them and get Bonnie safely out. Connie was stuck in the witches' house, so he decided just to leave.

He drove in a frantic pace not caring what any of the neighbors had to say about it. He got to The Grill and saw that Stefan was dumping Pat in the backseat of his car.

He walked to the four of them and nodded in approval.

"He told us where the house is," Caroline said.

"What did you do with Connie?" Elena asked, putting a hand to her forehead as she thought about Bonnie, worry in her eyes that her friend was in danger.

Damon shrugged. "She's stuck in the witches' house."

"This is my plan-" Stefan said, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Your plan," Damon said, "is not better than my plan. So listen up this is what's going down. I'm going to the Tudor house, I'll kill some of them, tell Devon I'm going to give him his beloved, locate Bonnie and get her out and that's done."

"That's suicide," Stefan said, getting in his brother's face. "We don't know what they're capable of. I'm not going to let you do it."

"Well your plan is going to suck as always."

"I won't tell you where the house is," Stefan said, his green eyes shining.

"Guys" Caroline and Elena said in unison, trying to break up the fight.

The guys turned to the girls.

"We're wasting time," Elena said to them.

Jeremy kept watch over Pat as he listened to the others arguing. Damon's plan was good he thought, but he thought Stefan had a better plan. Jeremy noticed Pat begin to stir.

"Guys," he said, but they ignored him.

Pat was beginning to get up, when Damon rushed over and landed a punch straight in the jaw. He slumped over the seat and looked like he was sleeping.

"My plan is better," Stefan said.

Damon had made up his mind already that he didn't want to listen to any of their plans and that his way was the only way.

"Give me the directions," he demanded.'

"No," Stefan said instantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Damon reached over quickly and his hand was in Stefan's chest, before he knew what was happening. Damon massaged his brother's heart and said, "Tell me or I'll squeeze."

Caroline made an attempt to go forward, while Elena stood firmly in place, watching her darling in pain.

Stefan gave him the directions and slumped to the floor as his brother's hand came out of him. "Why are you acting like this?" Elena said, hurrying toward Stefan and hugging him.

Damon smirked. "Because I made Emily a promise a long time ago and I intend to keep it." Even as he finished saying it, he himself didn't believe it. It was something else, something that he would not confess to anyone.

* * *

"Remember we have to stick together," Carolina said, kissing Steven on the lips.

"Let's hope they're not united as we are." Steven said, carrying Carolina up the stairs.

They walked out and saw the guards standing by the door.

Meanwhile, Devon gazed out at the sky that was darkening, wishing and hoping that he would see a rainbow soon.

* * *

Bonnie lay there, unaware of what was going on and all she could focus on was the pain in her head was in. It was as if a bowling ball had dropped on top of her. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Interestingly enough as she lay there, her whole life had flashed before her, like a home movie, so she knew and thought that she was going to die. She didn't know how she felt about that, and the loneliness that settled over her, made her want to cry, but she couldn't. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice tell her. "Take the deal."

She tried to shut it out, but that same voice said it two more times. She never imagined that she would die this way, but she knew it was coming and she heard an imaginary clock ticking away.

As Devon stared out the window, he saw Damon crossing the lawn, heading straight for the door.

"He's here," Devon laughed manically.

**So sorry for it being too long. Anyway, I just wanted to set the stage up for you guys, so tell me what you think. What is going to happen? Will Damon succeed? What do the doppels want? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to apologize I am the worst updater in the world and I know it. I just wanted to say that I will be writing for this shortly. College is almost done, so I will update this one first since I have not updated this one in a long time. Imagine if everyone had a doppelganger now that we know Stefan has one. Anyway expect this in a couple of days if anyone is still reading this lol. **


End file.
